swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Quote:Ryan Pratchard
Ryan Pratchard is a colonel in the Remnant Army assigned to New York City. He also serves as an Assistant United States Attorney. Quotes .|Ryan offers his opinion on the cops who shot Miguel.}} to make a case and I will not allow you to do it in this office. By the way, next time I catch you doing that. I'm reporting it to General Felth.|Ryan catches Bryan Khayman telling witnesses what to say on the stand.}} and I happen to be . Would you have killed us simply for that alone? You, Sir are a monster and I am no longer discussing any deals with you or your equally intolerant lawyer and before you even think of filing to have me removed from this case. No one in the US Attorney's office will even think of cutting a deal with you if this gets put on a court record or published in the papers.|Ryan admits he's gay in the middle of a rant aimed at a murderer.}} Dialogue *Ryan and Davin discuss the drug company that gave out phony vaccine. :Ryan: The company is refusing to comply with my subpoenas, they don't seen to think they did anything wrong. :Davin: Apply for warrants and send the 501st to serve them. Oh, and get one to have the CEO arrested for fraud. I've found that showing up with a squad of Stormtroopers is a great motivator. :Ryan: I'm wondering if we could also tack on reckless endangerment as well. :Davin: Either one works. Someone still gets made an example of out of this mess. *A defense attorney attempts to talk a plea out of Ryan. :Lawyer: What's your best offer? :Ryan: He pleads to Murder 2, 20 to life. Plus whatever he gets for the RICO case. :Lawyer: Man 1, 8⅓ to 15 and he serves the RICO concurrently. :Ryan: If he can give someone higher in the food chain. Murder 2, 15 to 25 and I'll talk to who's handling the RICO case. Davin Felth is going to put the mob out of business one way or another. *Ryan is up in the middle of the night. :Shawn: Why are you still up? :Ryan: Mob cases make me nervous. :Shawn: You should see a shrink then. :Ryan: I don't need one. I need a few drinks. *Ryan, Tevin, and Tyler talk about spoiled rich kids. :Ryan: Their parents circled the limos before the ink was dry on the indictment. :Tyler: If they're trying to stall us. They'd pay Pierson to run illegal card games and make books and pay McDuggan to start bar fights. :Tevin: Ty, McDuggan and Pierson are in Imperial Detention waiting trial yet again. :Ryan: Bail was posted on them recently. :Tevin: Someone's trying to keep this from going to trial. No one in their right minds would post bail for those two morons. :Tyler: I wouldn't even post bail for them. Did somebody check Jamaica Avenue for illegally parked cars? :Ryan: Interesting, very interesting. If these people are allowing Pierson and McDuggan to pull their stunts, I'm having their bail revoked. Tell Korek to prepare their rooms. Pratchard, Ryan